


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by TeaTones



Series: The Solangelo high school au nobody asked for. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, that cute gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTones/pseuds/TeaTones
Summary: For those who don’t know Nico Di Angelo well, they wouldn’t pin him as a guy who liked the Christmas season that much.However! He was perhaps the most into it in their entire friend group.i.e. the Christmas special for a high school au nobody asked for.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Solangelo high school au nobody asked for. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074122
Kudos: 56





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! I worked hard to crank this out in time for Christmas so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also this is a time jump, so the next part is still gonna follow around where Bruno is Orange left off.

For those who don’t know Nico Di Angelo well, they wouldn’t pin him as a guy who liked the Christmas season that much. 

However! He was perhaps the  _ most _ into it in their entire friend group. 

Though in the Di Angelo household, the decorations were on par with the general theme of high class milk toast basic Christmas decor, much like a glorified hotel decorated in gold trim and white lights that wrapped around the railings of their staircase and lined their windows with fake candles in the front lobby, a fake Christmas tree decorated like one fresh out of a Hallmark movie, and many other little things throughout the mansion that made it unbelievably underwhelming.

His father was usually too busy with work to worry about decorations, and sales at Persephone’s floral boutique were through the roof this time of year. What with her handmade wreaths decorated with extravagant ribbons and poinsettias. There was no other place quite like hers that could rival her quality plants and craftsmanship. It was like she was born to be a florist.

Things were exceedingly different in the Solace residence though. Decorations full of memories and charm. Ornaments they made as kids in preschool hung on the tree, a little village displayed in the front window with a tiny working railroad, rainbow lights, cheesy little snowflake window decals, the whole kit and kaboodal. 

Nico loved every second of it, and was always more than happy to help Will put out decorations with his family.

Currently, they were baking sugar cookies.

It was December 23rd, and the Solace household was bustling with life. Will’s father was home for the holidays, having had enough good fortune to manage getting the time off from the airlines he worked at. This time last year, Lester was flying to Japan and completely missed the holiday season with his family. Which made Will sad, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

While he thought nobody was looking, Nico nabbed a bit of cookie dough and popped it in his mouth.

Will flicked Nico’s ear, “Dude you're gonna give yourself salmonella.”

Nico stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, “Am not.” As if to spite him, Nico ate a bit more of the dough, “If cookie dough wasn’t meant to be eaten, it shouldn’t taste as good as it does.” 

Will snorted, “Ok Nico walk me through your process,” Nico only rolled his eyes as he sprinkled flower out on the counter before wadding up the rest of the dough and plopping it in the center to start rolling it, “If the cookie dough tasted bad you wouldn’t eat it?”

“Will, why would I eat something if it tasted bad? That’s just dumb.”

“And if the dough tastes bad, how do you think the cookies would taste?”

“Yeah well raw chicken isn’t a delight to eat, but fried chicken is still good. What are you getting at here?” Once Nico deemed the dough flat enough, he began to scan the counter for the cookie cutters. 

“And you know what raw chicken tastes like because?” Will gave Nico a smug smile and raised his eyebrows.

“No comment.” Nico deadpanned as he reached for the snowflake shaped cookie cutter. Something Nico loved about the Solace residence was their charming level of disorganization. For instance, all the cookie cutters are in one large old ziplock bag, which contains shapes from almost every holiday. You got a skull and crossbones next to your shamrocks mixed with gingerbread men and valentine hearts.

Will was snickering, “Did you really?”

“Oh my god Will stop—“

“Will, stop teasing your boyfriend,” Nico’s face heated up as he looked from where he was pressing the cutter into the dough and up at Will’s father, “You would eat your mother’s chapstick when you were younger, your not one to talk.” The older man looked over Will’s shoulder and gave Nico the dumbest, overemphasized wink he’d ever seen before going to the coffee maker to get himself a cup. 

It was still totally new for Nico to be around adults who knew they were dating. Not just knew it, but had accepted it as naturally as one would accept that the sky was blue or the grass was green. 

“It wasn’t my fault, it smelled and tasted like strawberries—I was 5!“

“Oh so we’re in agreement that if things aren’t meant to be eaten, then they shouldn’t taste good?” Nico quirked a brow.

“Ok I think we’re dodging the point here. Nico, at one point in your life you willingly ate raw chicken.” Will shifted in his seat so he was sitting on a leg he tucked underneath him, reaching over to grab a pumpkin shaped cookie cutter while side eyeing his boyfriend.

Will’s father only chuckled as he left the two alone again in the kitchen.

“We all make regrettable choices in our lives, and right now I can think of a few off the top of my head.” Nico grumbled as he continued to press out shapes in the dough.

“Like?”

Nico leveled him with a look of one part announce, another part mischievousness, “Well my choice in men is probably top tier right now.”

Will mock gasped, putting his hand over his heart, “Nico you wound me.”

Nico snorted, “You asked for it, what can I say?”

When Nico turned to look at his boyfriend, Will was giving him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen, “Oh don’t you do that.” He bumped his shoulder to Will’s.

“What? Be absolutely devastated that my boyfriend, who I love very much by the way, says he regrets being my boyfriend?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “It was a joke, I do not.” He gave a soft smile, “Love you too, by the way.”

“Mom they’re being unapologetically gay in the kitchen!” Micheal yelled as he walked in to see how the cookies were coming out. Will glared at his older brother from over Nico’s head, “They still aren’t baking yet?”

“No.”

“Micheal, leave them alone.” Naomi followed her son into the kitchen, “Did you boys start the oven?” She asked as she opened the door to check for herself.

“Yup.” Will replied, “It should be ready soon.”

Michael reached into the bowl and nabbed some cookie dough. Nico looked over at Will, who rolled his eyes, “Oh ok, you’ll lecture me on the dangers of salmonella, but your brother gets by with an eye roll?”

“Well that’s because I  _ care _ about  _ you— _ “ Michael punched Will in the arm.

“I come back  _ all the way  _ from Arizona on winter break, only to be disrespected by my own little brother?”

“I don’t know if I’d be called the little brother when I’m over a foot taller than you.”

“Well I’m older!” Micheal huffed, “You’re just getting into high school,  _ I’m  _ in college. Therefore, you’re the  _ little _ brother.”

“Sounds like someone’s developing a complex—“

“William Andrew Solace,” Naomi chastised, “Stop being mean to your brother.”

“Ooooo she full named you dude.”

Nico was busying himself with pulling away the dough from between the cut outs and plopping them back into the bowl, “Will, where is the cookie sheet?” He asked, completely unfazed by Will’s older brother’s antics.

“On the counter, I can get it.” Will stood up to retrieve the sheet while his mother began washing some of the dishes. 

As if to spite Will, Michael took his seat.

When Will turned around, his eyes locked on his brother, who was reaching over to take a victory piece of cookie dough when Nico quickly smacked his wrist, “You’ll give yourself salmonella.” He mock chastised.

Instead of yelling at Micheal to get out of his seat, clearly giving him the reaction he was looking for, Will took to sitting on his brother instead and placed the cookie sheet on the table next to the dough.

“Will get your fat ass off me!” Micheal complained while trying to push his brother off.

“Nico do you hear something?” Will feigned ignorance, wrestling his brothers hands away when he started to dig them into his sides.

Naomi from her place at the kitchen sink, turned to look over her shoulder and gave the two brothers a stern glare, “Now you two, stop that. Will get off your brother,” Will rolled his eyes before getting off his brother, “and Michael Yew Solace, stop pestering Will and Nico. You’ll know when cookies are done. Go bother Lee, he’s in the living room digging through our ornament boxes.”

“I see, I’m just a bother to you people.”

“Michael you know what I meant, now shoo.” She made a gesture to her son, who finally decided to get up off Will’s chair and mozy on out of the kitchen with a huff. But not before nabbing a chunk of cookie dough on his way.

“I hope you get salmonella.” Will grumbled, loud enough for Nico to hear and shoot Will an amused smile, but low enough to go unheard by his mother.

“We’ll be decorating the tree soon,” Naomi looked over her shoulder to Nico, “Nico dear, will you be sticking around for dinner?” She asked.

“I should be able to. Seph’s gonna swing by and get me around 9:30.”

“Perfect! Lester ordered Chinese. We should have plenty.” She continued to go through the few dishes in the sink, making quick work of it and drying off her hands with a dish rag, “I’m gonna go help Lee and Lester with pulling out decorations, gods knows Michael probably isn’t being much help.” She chided.

As Naomi made her exit, she ruffled Nico’s hair. 

And as much as Nico loathed it when people did that, Naomi and Persephone were probably the only exceptions where he only got mildly annoyed.

Being as Nico had some dough on his hands, Will moved forward to fix his hair to the  _ right _ amount of messy. He took the opportunity to cup his boyfriend's face and pull him into a soft little kiss. Nico smiled against his lips before Will pulled away, sitting back in his seat with a satisfied smile when he saw the pink tint to Nico’s cheeks.

“What was that for?”

“Because you were there, and I could.” Will shrugged before he started to help Nico transfer the dough cutouts onto the cookie sheet. A comfortable silence passed over them as they did so.

“Let’s get these in the oven.” Nico stood, carrying the sheet to the oven and sliding it in. He set the timer on the stove and washed his hands. 

He took a moment to peek his head out the kitchen entrance to make sure the rest of Will’s family were still occupied in the living room. When he saw all of them, he moved over to where Will was seated and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. Soft and sweet.

When Nico pulled away, he kissed the tip of Will’s nose.

Will smiled, “What was that for?” 

“Oh because you were there, and I could.” Nico grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him to his feet, “Now let’s go help them decorate.”

…

The two of them sat on Will’s bed sharing a blanket draped over their shoulders while holding mugs of hot chocolate. Nico’s had a candy cane in it that he occasionally used to stir his drink as they watched really cheesy Hallmark movies.

“I feel like we’ve been watching the same movie on repeat for hours.” Will commented before sipping his drink.

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Nico sighed, resting his head on Will’s shoulder. It was nearing 9 o’clock, so Persephone should be on her way to pick him up soon. 

Outside, snow was coming down in fat snowflake, slowly collecting on the window beside them and piling up in the yard. It’ll be perfect for building snowmen and forts and snowball fights. All of which were bound to happen tomorrow in the Solace residence.

“It’s so dumb we can’t do sleepovers anymore.” Will mumbled into the crown of Nico’s head, “You’re coming back over tomorrow morning anyways.”

“We can’t all have chill parents like Percy and Annabeth.” He sighed, angling his head so he could press a kiss to Will’s jawline, mindful of the open bedroom door. Which was another new rule that meant they couldn’t really have alone time when one of Will’s siblings or parents could swing by any minute, and they weren’t allowed to close it.

Things were more lax at Nico’s home, which now made the shorter boy more inclined to invite people over. Persephone had more trust in them than that, which was nice. 

There was a small knock on Will’s doorway making the two of them jump before putting some distance between them, and Naomi let herself in, “Ok so here’s the deal,” she started before leaning up against the bureau next to it, “Persephone called. A blizzard warning went into effect about half an hour ago, the roads aren’t safe to drive in. Which means Nico is staying the night.”

Will and Nico’s eyes widened, a small smile tugging at the corners of their lips, “But!” She stopped them before they could say anything, “You aren’t going to sleep in the same room.” Their expressions fell some, “We’ll set Nico up on the couch in the living room.”

“O-ok!” Will started, “That sounds fair.”

“I can really stay the night?” 

Naomi smiled and rolled her eyes, “No Nico, you’re going to sleep outside— _ yes _ of course you can.”

It was a small Christmas miracle. Not necessarily the sleepovers they’d been used to, but still a sleepover nonetheless. 

“Also Nico, Persephone told me to remind you to call your mother tomorrow morning.”

Nico’s face fell a little bit, not noticeable for Naomi, but Will squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

“Ok.” He nodded.

“Now that that’s settled,” she clapped her hands, “Will, I trust that you’ll help set him up in the living room?”

“Of course.” He nodded, “Can we just finish this movie first?”

“I don’t think your brothers and sister plan on leaving the living room anytime soon anyways, so that should be fine.” Naomi smiled as she pushed off the bureau to make her leave, “Lee set up his PlayStation and Michael and Kayla are invested.”

“Thank you.” Nico said with a soft smile.

“Sure thing.” Naomi smiled and stepped out the door, “Now behave, ya’hear?” She called over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of her bedroom. 

A new giddy type of happiness filled the room, “Dude holy shit—“

“I don’t have a change of cloths—“

Will smiled brightly before setting his mug on the windowsill and pulling Nico into a hug, pressing a kiss to the crown of his boyfriends head, “Dude that’s fine, you can borrow some of mine tonight.”

“I’m sure I could, and it sounds like we have some time to kill before I can even go to bed.” Nico reached over Will to put his mug down on the windowsill next to his, “I think they have The Grinch for free on OnDemand if you wanna switch to something a little less milk toast than Hallmark?”

“What version are we talking about?” Will reached over to grab the remote, “Live action, or original?”

“Normally I’d be down for the original, but right now I think I’m feeling live action.”

Will snorted, “Ok sounds good.”

“Let’s get cookies first though.”

“Good plan.”

As they made their way to the kitchen, they passed by the living room and got a good shot of Michael, Lee and Kayla playing split screen Halo. Apparently Kayla was in the middle of whipping the floor with Michael and Lee, much to Michael’s dismay, with Lee being a more gracious loser.

“One more round!” Michael called before starting up again.

The two boys tiptoed behind them and into the kitchen, Will stopping to grab some napkins for the cookies as they went. They nabbed a good bunch of snowflake shaped ones before sneaking back around Will’s siblings and to his room.

Nico settled back down in their spot while Will grabbed the remote before joining him.

While Will busied himself with putting on The Grinch, Nico lifted one of the sugar cookies and looked at it. Something about the snowflake shape was starting to unnerve him, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

“Hey Will,” his boyfriend turned to him, “does anything about these cookies seem weird to you?”

Will looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, the shape?” Nico shrugged, “I don’t know why, but they seem off.”

Will grabbed one of the cookies and looked for a moment, then something clicked and he started howling with laughter, “NICO—Nico they’re—“ he slapped his knee and passed the cookie back, “Dude I don’t know how we didn’t notice before, but the cookies look like a bunch of dicks.”

Nico looked at the cookies with abject horror and put the one he was holding down, “Oh my god they do.”

“And we cant even break them apart without them still looking like—“ Will was trying to reign in his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye, “Dude, my mom, she doesn’t know she accidentally bought—“ and his laughter picked back up again.

“Will…” Nico looked disturbed, “Will they need to be destroyed—“ he took in his boyfriends laughter and cracked a smile, “Will stop laughing, I’m serious—“

Nico’s horror melted into laughter as well as he took in the full obsurdity of the situation, “I know I’m gay but, I can’t bring myself to eat these cookies.”

“Oh god me too, this is just too much, we gotta switch them.” Will paused the movie, of which they completely missed the opening of in their unfortunate realization, and they went back to the kitchen. 

…

After everyone went to bed, they got Nico set up on the couch with plenty of blankets and a comfy pillow. He was wearing the shirt he got Will for his birthday, along with a pair of red plaid pajama pants that were slightly too big; having needed to be cuffed on the bottoms to keep himself from tripping.

It was close to midnight, and the two were sharing a blanket and watching the snowfall outside. It had to at least be a foot by now, accumulating on the cars in the driveway and the mailbox in their front lawn. 

Everything was illuminated by the street lamp across the road, washing the snow in a dull orange light. The roads were dead, save for the occasional snow plow driving down the street.

Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder, tightening the blanket around them and sighing, “We should probably go to bed soon, I don't want your mom coming in the living room and geting mad.”

There was a small moment of silence that fell between them, “Yeah I guess we probably should.”

Neither of them moved. 

Will felt Nico hold his hand and squeeze, “I’m glad I could spend the night, I just,” he sighed, “Wish things could go back to how it was? I wish things didn’t have to change because we started dating.” 

Another blanket of silence fell between them, Will obviously in agreement.

Nico smiled, “I don’t regret anything though.” he looked up to his boyfriend, who was giving him a fond smile in return.

“Me either.” Will squeezed Nico’s hand, “I love you.” He added on.

Nico leaned in to kiss him, hand coming up to cup his boyfriends face. Will leaned in and angled his head to deepen the kiss, fingers coming up to thread themselves in Nico’s dark and wavy hair. 

It lasted for a few seconds more before Nico eventually pulled away, “I love you too, you cheesy dork.” He said as affectionately as one could.

“Hey, mean!” Will feigned offence, hand over heart and mouth open in a silent gasp.

Nico snorted, “But it’s true.” he leaned into his boyfriend and buried his face in the crook of Will’s neck, thumb tracing circles on the back of his boyfriend’s hand, taking a moment to give him a few kisses before angling his head up to look at his boyfriend’s face.

In this light, Will’s freckles looked black against his eternally tanned skin, and his blue eyes sparkled like the gods themselves put the stars in them. 

For a moment, Nico thought about how unfairly handsome his boyfriend was. He thought about the little spark of glee that bursted in his head when he realized how this _ unfairly handsome, _ big hearted dork of a boy actually found him equally attractive? 

Actually saw something in him that was worthwhile, and he actually  _ willingly  _ sought out his company? 

Actually saw this short, angry, little Italian boy who very much thought of himself as damaged goods, and loved him despite all of that?

“If I’m cheesy, what does that make you? Mr. lets bake cookies and watch shitty Hallmark Christmas romcoms while we hold hands and sip hot chocolate.”

“I guess that would make me cheesy too,” Nico shrugged, “See? I’m a big kid and can own up to the cheese.”

Will rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder to Nico’s, “Well when you put it like that.”

Another comfortable silence fell between them. One that had Will looking at his boyfriend, who’s pale skin looked ghostly white in this light, and eyes and hair such a stark contrast with it, it had Will at a loss for words. 

He thought of the night they got together, how tired and troubled Nico had looked. The deep bags under his eyes and the nervous knit to his brow. How defensive he used to be. It was such a stark contrast to what Will was seeing now, and Will was happy for it. 

Nico deserved a gods damn break. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to feel comfortable with who he is. And in four short months, he was coming out but by bit. 

Will couldn’t help but think about how this boy; this wonderful, handsome, strong, loving, edge lord of a boy, actually liked him back. How happy it made him when they were together, or the flutter in his chest he felt every time they kissed or so much as held hands. 

They were both, just, so happy. 

And as they should be.

“Ok but for real this time, we should probably go to bed.” Will sighed.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.”

…

After breakfast that morning, Will helped Nico set up his laptop in Will’s bedroom so he could have a Skype call with his mother and older sister. Though Nico still had his usual nervousness about talking with his mother, he was excited to see his sister.

They didn’t talk as much as he wished they did since she started classes at a private all girls boarding school, and the six hour time difference didn’t help with that at all. It was 12:36pm here, meaning it was about 6:36pm there. 

“Do you want me to stay? I can leave and help my mother with dishes or something.” Will offered.

From his spot on the bed with Will’s laptop propped up on his lap, Nico looked to his boyfriend with pleading eyes, “Stay?”

Will smiled, “Of course.” He climbed up on his bed and plopped down next to him.

“Her English isn’t good, but she’s wanted to meet some of my friends here for a while. I’d love for you to meet her, even if we can’t be entirely honest…” 

Will angled Nico’s face towards him by the chin and gave him a soft kiss. Some of the tension he’d been feeling melted away as Nico smiled into their kiss. When Will pulled away, he pressed a kiss to both of Nico’s cheeks then his forehead.

“Ok,” Nico’s smile was fond, “I think I’m ready, let me just send her a text.” 

Nico waited anxiously for his mother to text back, and while he waited, Will rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and looked at their reflection in the darkened laptop screen. 

They looked cute, Will having adorn a Santa hat, wearing a red and green flannel and an ugly sweater style star wars themed shirt underneath. Nico was wearing a comfortable blue Christmas sweater he stole from Will’s closet that had a family of snowmen lining up across his chest. 

Gods did he love his boyfriend.

Nico jolted when his text tone went off. He hit the spacebar, waking the computer up from sleep mode before hitting the call button and waited. 

Nico pushed Will off his shoulder, “No being cute, my mom Will suspect something.” He looked to the screen, still waiting for her to pick up, “Probably.”

Will let out a dramatic huff, “Oh all right.” He sat upright beside his boyfriend, careful to leave a bit of distance between the two of them, “Leave room for the Holy Ghost.” He jokingly mumbled what teachers would say while at school dances. 

Nico snorted and lightly punched his arm, “Oh shut up. Enough with the sass.”

The call picked up, and they were greeted with the sight of his mother and sister smiling back at them, “Buon natale mio topolino!” His mother, whom Nico shared many characteristics with, greeted her son, before her eyes caught sight of Will, “E chi potrebbe essere questo?”

Will noted that his sister looked like the spitting image of her mother, albeit a younger version.

“Ciao mamma! Questo è il mio amico, Will.” 

Will waved his hand and gave a polite smile, “Hello!”

“Oh Will!” She clapped her hands, “Nico tells a lot of you!” Maria, Nico’s mother, started saying something in hushed Italian to her daughter who blushed, “MAMMA!” She shook her head, “No! Assolutamente no!”

“Ah ma devi ammetterlo, è piuttosto carino!” His mother laughed. 

It was Nico’s turn to blush, “Comunque. Com'è stato il periodo natalizio? Vorrei poter viaggiare per vedere di persona.”

Will watched on in slight puzzlement, “What did she say?” He whispered to Nico.

Nico turned to Will, “She’s trying to marry you off to my sister.” His blush intensified.

Will blushed too, but also struggled not to laugh at the notion. She was barking up the wrong tree, but he didn’t want to offend either of Nico’s family members, so he held it in. He also couldn’t explain to his mother that he was already dating her son, even if he wanted too.

“Le cose sono state meravigliose, ho bisogno che Bianca mi mandi delle foto delle luci! Migliorano sempre di più ogni anno.” His mother sighed and gave her son a sad look.

“Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a farcela.” Nico frowned some and looked over to Will, “She’s upset I couldn’t fly out to Venice for Christmas.” He explained to him, “Bianca, how’s school been?”

His sister smiled, “So far so good. Glad I could take a break for the holidays though, AP classes have been kicking my butt.”

“Oh I bet,” Nico’s face lit up, “So far the first semester of high school has been fun. Definitely a new experience.” 

From next to him, Will gave Nico an adoring smile, and for a moment Bianca watched the two and her eyes lit up, “I have a roommate who’s really funny. Christmas has been fun so far, but I’m still excited to go back.” 

“I bet. Ragazzi, andrete alla messa di mezzanotte?”

“Ovviamente!” 

Will was sort of at a loss for what to do in this situation. He was excited to actually meet Nico’s mother and sister. He’d seen pictures of them before, sure, but there was something different when you could see them in person.

Wait, was this in person? 

In  _ skype?  _ Face to screen, to screen to face? It was kind of in person, right? I mean, he could see their faces and their mannerisms, could hear their voices. It had to be something like that at the very least?

Yeah, made sense. 

Will could have sworn he read something like this in a news article written by some Baby Boomer blaming dumb things on the younger generations. Like talking face to face and becoming more antisocial,  _ electronics bad go kick a tree and eat mud like the rest of us— _ Will snorted. That would make for a good t-shirt.

Nico gave him a curious look, and it was then that Will realized someone asked him something.

“Uhh, I’m sorry I spaced out, what?” He looked between Nico and the screen, waiting for an answer.

“I was saying how your family does a party every year on Christmas Eve.” Nico elbowed him, “My mother was asking what my plans are for later tonight.” His lips pressed in a tired line.

Oh yes, he was here to be a  _ good  _ and  _ supportive  _ boyfriend while his  _ boyfriend  _ tiptoed around heavy topics with his mother. 

Will put on one of his thousand watt smiles, “Yeah every year my parents have some of my relatives over and we do this ugly ornament swap and gift exchange.” Lighten the mood and put on a little show to distract people from tough subjects; lighten the mood. Basically what Will had been practicing all his life.

“Nico’s practically part of the family, so we’re always happy to have him.” 

Bianca’s eyes lit up, “I’m glad to hear he’s not being an absolute terror—“

“Bea, stop!” Nico sounded exasperated.

“Oh and you’re gonna try and tell me that I’m wrong? Mr. Do you play Myth’o’magic? Let me lay out my mats and strategy guide!”

“Bianca—“

“Oh we used to play that a lot in middle school!” Will piped in, “He got our whole friend group into it and we would play it every Friday-“ he turned to Nico with a frown, “Why did we stop playing, again?”

Nico was watching his boyfriend with slight confusion, “Dude we stopped playing because…” he trailed off. Really, Nico didn’t quite remember, himself. Somewhere along the line, game night turned into movie night and Nico just stopped lugging around his books and mat and stuff. 

“I actually,” his brow came together, “I don't actually know.” 

Bianca chuckled, “I’m glad you could find a group of nerds to hang out with in America. Why am I not surprised you got a group of people hooked on your silly board game?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “You’re just jealous.”

Maria seemed about as out of her depth with English as Will was with Italian, and he could really sympathize with her as she watched on. Not really understanding what they were saying, but still smiling and nodding along nonetheless. 

She was just happy to be talking with her kids, and really? What mother didn’t want to see her children be happy? Nico looked like every bit the boy she’d hoped he’d grow up to be. Smart, handsome and kind. 

And it made her sad that the last time she’d seen him in person was when he was just a boy, her little mouse. 

Talking about religion with him was difficult now, which used to be a focal point topic for her when she spoke with her son. But now that common ground was gone, and more and more she was beginning to realize that maybe she didn’t know her son as well as she thought she did. 

But gods did she wish she could.

“Mio topolino, mi manchi tanto.” She sighed.

“I miss you too mamma.”

And the conversation moved on. 

Nico was happy to have Will with him, that he could introduce him to his mother and sister. 

Gods he wanted them to like him. 

No, scratch that, they  _ had _ to like him. He needed them to see how wonderful Will was, and how kind and sweet he could be. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was approval he was searching for. 

And like hell if his heart didn’t soar when they liked him right from the get-go. And gods how could they not? Will was practically a walking talking ball of sunshine! His smile was infectious, and he had the ability to lighten up any mood with seemingly no effort. 

He was happy to introduce him to his family, but he was sad he couldn’t just say Will was his boyfriend. Couldn’t tell his mother and sister that he was gay. Couldn’t be  _ honest  _ with his whole family about how unbelievably gay he was and how much he absolutely adored the boy sitting next to him. 

Maybe one day.

But today wasn’t that day.

…

**Bianca:**

You two are cute together.

_ (2:03pm) _

  
  


**Nico:**

What do you mean?

_ (2:08pm) _

  
  


**Bianca:**

I mean you and Will.

You’re dating right?

_ (2:09pm) _

Mom doesn’t know so don’t worry.

_ (2:16pm) _

  
  


**Nico:**

Funny joke Bianca

_ (2:18pm) _

  
  


**Bianca:**

I won’t tell mom you’re gay if you don’t tell her I’m a lesbian.

_ (2:19pm) _

  
  


**Nico:**

Did you just?

_ (2:19pm) _

Ok.

Ok wait.

_ (2:20pm) _

You cannot tell mom.

_ (2:21pm) _

  
  


**Bianca:**

I wouldn’t dream of it.

_ (2:21pm) _

  
  
  


**Nico:**

An all girls boarding school, huh?

_ (2:22pm) _

  
  


**Bianca:**

Oh my god Nico stop, it was mom’s idea!

I’m the older sibling here, I should be the only one doing the teasing!

_ (2:23pm) _

But really though, he seems nice.

I’m glad.

_ (2:24pm) _

Love you Neeks <3

_ (2:25pm) _

  
  


**Nico:**

Love you too Bea

_ (2:26pm) _

And thank you

_ (2:27pm) _

  
  


**Bianca:**

Of course! (✿◠‿◠)

_ (2:28pm) _

  
  


**Nico:**

Omfg

_ (2:28pm) _

  
  


…

It was later in the day, after World War III broke out in the front lawn while they all had the snowball fight of a lifetime. Some of Will’s extended family started to roll in, and with them came Octavian.

For those who don’t know him, Octavian was by far the biggest stick in the mud, snobby, know it all prick in the family; and Nico had no clue as to how  _ he _ was related in the slightest to Will. Where Will was broad shoulders, tanned, freckled skin, and curly blond hair with a pleasant personality; Octavian was this spindly, beanpole with pale skin and straight hair with a reputation for being the most infuriating person to be near.

He had an air to him that just made you immediately stand on edge, waiting for him to say some snide remark or rude slight. Often his commentary would be aimed at Will or his father. Why? Nobody can say.

Nico was standing in the kitchen with a cup of eggnog in hand, patiently waiting for Will to finish getting a plate of food for the both of them. One of his aunts brought a tray of homemade baked mac’n’cheese, which Nico was eager to have. 

There was probably nothing on this earth Nico loved more than baked mac’n’cheese. Sorry Will.

Like some unwanted spector, Octavian ended up standing next to him, and Nico was just waiting for him to say something rude. 

He’d known Octavian would have his own opinion about the nature of his and Will’s relationship. He knew there would be at least one unpleasant thing Octavian would have to say. And Nico was ready.

By some divine miracle, nearly all of Will’s family loved Nico, extended or otherwise. So if Nico had something to say, they wouldn’t be surprised, let alone hold it against him if he offended Octavian when he inevitably did. 

“So golden boy isn’t as perfect as they think he is.” Octavian scoffed, side eyeing Nico to gauge his reaction.

“I’m sorry, pardon?”

“I said it looks like the golden boy isn’t as perfect as everyone here thinks he is.”

Nico huffed, “Again, pardon? I can’t seem to recall what it is exactly you’re referring to.” Nico knew what he was referring to, and who he was referring to, but anything to politely get under his skin.

“I’m talking about Will coming out.” Octavian rolled his eyes, swirling his eggnog in his glass like it was some fine wine, “It’s comforting at the very least. I suppose we all do have our own faults.”

“Did you just refer to him being gay as a fault?” Nico’s eyes knit together.

“Oh wait, I suppose I’m gossiping with the wrong sort. You’re dating him, my bad.”

“I think you’re just mad I can get a date and you can’t, you anemic loser.” Will crossed their room with a plate in hand.

“At least I don’t lower myself to dating the same sex. That’s just embarrassing.”

“Octavian, do you ever shut up?” Micheal piped in from behind Will, “There’s nothing wrong with them, you’re just a miserable prick.”

“Oh of course, leave it to Micheal to—hey where are you going?” Will grabbed Nico’s hand and led them out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. 

“I was talking to you!” Octavian called after them.

Michael huffed before turning to follow them, “I think you were talking to yourself. I don’t remember anyone asking for your opinion.” He spat as he left the kitchen.

Once in Will’s room, Michael closed the door behind them and leaned up against it with his arms crossed over his chest, “So mom won’t get mad that the door's shut.” He explained his presence, “God I fucking hate him.”

“Likewise.” Nico frowned while glaring at the floor from his spot seated at the foot of Will’s bed, “God I wish he was here earlier, what I wouldn’t give to nail that prick right in the face with a snowball.

Will snorted, “Yeah he’s the absolute worst, I wish we could just exclude him from family gatherings without him causing a scene.”

“Him causing a scene?” Michael scoffed, “More like a three act play.”

There was a knock at the door, “Who is it?” Will called.

“Kayla and Austin!” Kayla called back.

Michael leaned forward to open the door and let his sister and younger cousin in, “Mom wanted us to come in and check on you guys. She’s telling off Octavian, so I’m guessing it has to do with him.” Kayla said as the two of them walked in.

“What’d he do this time?” Austin asked. Both him and Kayla were in the same age group, so they usually stuck together during family events like this. They climbed up on the bed next to Will, but leaned around him to check on Nico.

“Oh just telling us that we’re flawed for being gay.” Nico flopped backwards on Will’s bed, his hands folded on his stomach.

“God I hate him.” Austin sighed, looking down at his feet as they dangled over the edge of the bed.

“Why does he have to be like this? Doesn’t it get tiring?” Kayla huffed, glaring at the wall adjacent to Will’s bed, as if it would travel through the wall and to Octavian himself.

There was another knock at the door, “It’s Lee, can I come in?” Will’s oldest brother called from the other side.

“Sure.” Michael called back, opening the door again to let him in.

“Are we hiding from Octavian? Can I join?”

Will snickered, “Oh absolutely.” 

The six of them all cramming into Will’s bedroom was an experience, but once they all settled down, they all had a family bonding session over their shared hatred of their oldest cousin.

And later in the night, during the ugly ornament swap, Nico and Will shared an amused look as they watched Octavian take a bite from one of the dick snowflake cookies. 

All in all, today could have certainly gone worse.

* * *

Find me on [Tumblr](https://coolbeesbro.tumblr.com)! I post artwork for the stories there, and I'd love to chat about what's to come!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a mix of the My Chemical Romance cover of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' plus Corps on Tiktok.
> 
> As the youngest of 4, I love writing the sibling dynamic of 'I can tease the shit out of you but the second someone else tries to they can catch these hands' 
> 
> Things have been crazy, and writing is pretty therapeutic for me as of late. I was so exited with how well Bruno Is Orange did, so I've been working on this diligently since I posted that last chapter. 
> 
> Also! Part two for Bruno is Orange is underway so stay tuned!
> 
> It's not as long as I would have liked, but I hope it can bring you all some joy this holiday season!


End file.
